Rainy Days
by DarkEmoPrincess
Summary: Len Kagamine hates rainy days he has nothing to do at home but watch as the rain drops fall to the ground but can one teal haired girl change everything? And love the rain? LenXMiku fanfic...! 3 :


**Hi Everyone this is my first Vocaloid fanfic. 3**

**This is a Lemon Story**

**Len and Miku 4ever**

**Love,  
**.**...Himeka Sakura...**

* * *

It was another rainy day. Oh how Len Kagamine hates the rain it was always rainy days he can't stand. He could only sit there in his room reading a book or watch television he always do the same routine everyday when it comes with rainy days. It was 6:30 he could only look at his window and stare at the rain when he thinks about the dew drops of rain falling it looks like crystals but more than that he thinks about one teal haired girl who he had a crush on when he was in the sixth grade but when he could finish his thoughts it was cut by his loud twin sister, Rin Kagamine.

"Rin could you atleast knock before you barge in to a guy's room?"

"Hmph, you know I can but I won't its more fun this way" she laughed

"What do you want Rin?" I said with a sigh

"I need to go to my friend's house we are going to do our school project together"

"Fine, but how could you leave with this rain?"

"I will bring my umbrella stupid, duh " she told Len and sticks her tongue out

"Ok, what time will you get home?" as Len asked that Rin just shrugged and went to her room to change. A few minutes later she walked out of her room and got her umbrella and when she about to open the door she said her farewell to Len and got outside leaving him alone in their house.

Len sat on their couch in their living room and went to watch a movie but when he was about to get some snacks there was a knock on the door 'Did Rin forget something to bring?' Len asked himself, Len always knew that Rin always was forgetful when she was six. He still knew that she was still forgetful. He sighed and went straight to the door and heared that there was a knock again and said "Coming" and when he opened the door he was dumbstruck he saw his sixth grade crush with teal hair on their door step shivering because of the cold wind.

"Miku?"

"Len, Is Rin inside I need to talk to her?"

As he heared her voice he thought it was high pitched but it was soft as a angel's voice. He was staring at her for a long time and blushed as he did'nt replied to her question yet.

"She's not here, She went to her friend's house to do their school project"

"Oh, I just want to bring her the text books that I borrowed"

"I could give it to Rin later until she gets back home"

"Really?, Thank you." she smiled at me that made my heart flutter she gave me the text books and she was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait, Miku how about you eat here? I think you still haven't eaten anything yet" I asked her curiously still flushed in the face

"Sure Len, thank you" she smiled at me and walked inside I stepped aside so that she could go inside the house. When Miku was inside she looked around and stared at awe at how my house be this big.

"Wow" she said and walked around the house staring at the living room floor.

"Like it?" I asked amused to her childish acts.

"Yeah" she told me and stared at me, we stared at each other for a long time. It was then he looked at her more closely she has two of the most beautiful eyes it is the color teal like her hair he then looked away to cover his blush then he saw her clothes, He blushed almost fainting as his blush turned a darker shade of red if it was still possible.

"Miku..." he said as he turned away from her as he saw her frown but was changed into a confused look.

"umm..its about your...um...clothes"

Miku looked at Len then at her clothes she made a small shriek then blushed as her hands roam to her body to cover herself. Her clothes was see through because of the rain you could see her underwear very well. Len moved towards her as he saw her move back he felt something inside him that wants her so badly that he could do anything just to make her his and his alone.

"Miku..." As he said her name Miku made a step back so Len was faraway from her she has a feeling that something will happen.

Len moved towards Miku and she will take a step back their game was ended when Len trapped Miku to the wall holding her tightly in the wrists. His face was inches away from her that she could feel his breath fanning her face. Then Len quickly leant in and kissed her on the lips hungrily Miku was still in shock and taking all of the things that happened today until she kissed him back hungrily as Len was. It lasted a while but Miku was the first one to pull away she stared at Len's eyes they were filled with lust and longing. What was he longing for? He too still did'nt know the answer but he only cares right now was the girl who was there beside him.

He started going down to her neck kissing it with love bites. But one question popped into her mind that _she needs to know._

"L-len, do you like me?" she asked him he pulled away suddenly from kissing her neck he looked a bit startled at first because of the sudden question but it was quickly replaced by a genuine smile that makes her heart flutter.

"Miku do you know how you make me feel?, Its making me weird when I'm around you like my body was longing for your touch, longing for you and only you." As Len said that Miku was red as a tomato. And Miku kissed him he replied back like a speed of lightning Lens holds her waist and Miku put her hand on his neck and the other holds his hair as minutes past the kiss was getting deeper and more hungrier. Len pulled back that made Miku curiously watch at what he will do next and as he carried her to his room he gave her a smile and layed her back to his bed.

He started kissing her again more passionate than the others. He started roaming his hands to her body as he pulled away he quickly removed her clothes. He kissed her roughly on her bare neck making marks. He heared her moan it was like music to his ears .He went down onto her chest it was not that big but not to small it was the right size that he wanted he sucked one of her nipple making her moan louder and eager he did the same thing to her other nipple sucking it rougly as he played with her other nipple teasing her slightly making her arch her back.

Len looked down and saw that Miku is very wet. Len spread her legs wide and puts in a finger making a small rythm. Putting another finger he pump in hard and quick.

"L-len I'm g-going t-to CUM!" Miku shouted as she was about to cum Len pulled his fingers out Miku frowned but then Len licks Miku's pussy making her cum in his mouth. Len licked all of the remaining cum and kissed Miku so she could taste herself. Len bit her lower lip making her mouth slightly open as he put his tongue inside of her tasting more of her honey vanila flavoured caverns. Len pulled away and examined her body.

"Your very breathtaking Miku"

As Len said that he removed all of his clothes. Miku blushed slightly staring at him, Len chuckled at her behaviour.

Miku pouted and thought of something to get him back for his teasing. Miku suddenly pushed Len to the bed, he looked at her not knowing what she's doing. Miku holds Len's cock and played with it that made Len moan as Miku heared him moan she smiled satisfied at her work she kissed the tip of his cock and put it in her mouth sucking it until she heared len shouting like crazy that made her put his cock deeper in her mouth. "Ugghh...MIKU! Len climaxed at her mouth making Miku drink it all in.

"Do you like it Len?" she asked putting on her cutest look making her adorably cute.

"I loved it" he blushed and quickly smiled.

Len pushed Miku to the bed as Len's cock was waiting to go inside her entrance.

"Are you sure about this? They say that it hurts when your still umm..you know..." Len asked a bit embarrassed

"Yeah I'm sure of it, we already started it so why can't we finish it" Len smiled before she could say anything else he went inside her making her scream as she stopped screaming he went with a small rythm as Miku relaxed a bit he made a more faster rythm.

"Mmmm...L-len..." Len heared her moan reliefed that it did'nt hurt her anymore. He moved a bit hard and fast that making her moan more.

"LEN FASTER, HARDER!" He did what he was told he went inside her more deep more harder and more faster they made a rythm together as it was begining to pleasure them both.

"LEN I'M G-GOING TO CUM!"

"M-MIKU I'M GOING TO C-CUM!" they bith said in unison.

They both climaxed at the same time making them both exhausted. Len layed on the bed beside Miku hugging her and putting his head on her shoulder smelling her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Hey Miku"

"Yes?"

"I think rainy days aren't that bad after all" Len smiled

* * *

**HS: Hope everyone liked it!**

**THIS IS THE ENDING OF THIS STORY! .**


End file.
